memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: An Annotated Guide to Resources on the Development, the Phenomenon, the People, the Television Series, the Films, the Novels, and the Recordings
|pages = 434 |year = |ISBN = 0899505473 (hardcover) }} Star Trek: An Annotated Guide to Resources on the Development, the Phenomenon, the People, the Television Series, the Films, the Novels, and the Recordings Summary ;Blurb :Star Trek was first beamed into peoples homes in 1966 and when it went off the air three years later it was on its way to being the most successful failure in television history. Along the way it spawned nine feature films, three new television series, novels, books, video and audio tapes, records, computer games, merchandising tie-ins, fan clubs and conventions. Gibberman has summarized 25 years of just about everything written about ''Star Trek including details about the stars and guest-stars and information about the making of the television series and feature films. This work lists over 1,300 English-language articles about every aspect of the phenomenon; fully indexed.'' Contents * Preface * 1: The Television Series, 1966 – 69 ** Development ** Episodes ** Cancellation ** Design and Special Effects ** Characters ** Reviews ** Return Rumors and False Starts * 2: The Phenomenon ** Trekkies and Trekkers ** Conventions ** Continuing Popularity ** Collectibles ** Daily Influence ** Legal Issues ** Philosophical and Psychological Analyses ** Games and Trivia * 3: The People ** Gene Roddenberry ** William Shatner ** Leonard Nimoy ** DeForest Kelley ** James Doohan ** George Takei ** Nichelle Nichols ** Walter Koenig ** Majel Barrett ** Grace Lee Whitney ** Writers ** Directors ** Guest Stars ** Others * 4: The Animated Series, 1973 – 74 ** Development ** Episodes ** Reviews * 5: (1979) ** The Making of the Film ** Design and Special Effects ** The Cast ** Reviews ** Box Office * 6: (1982) ** The Making of the Film ** The Death of Spock ** Design and Special Effects ** The Cast ** Reviews ** Box Office * 7: (1984) ** The Making of the Film ** Design and Special Effects ** The Cast ** Nimoy as Director ** Reviews ** Box Office * 8: (1986) ** The Making of the Film ** Design and Special Effects ** The Cast ** Nimoy as Director ** Reviews ** Box Office * 9: (1989) ** The Making of the Film ** Design and Special Effects ** The Cast ** Shatner as Director ** Reviews ** Box Office ** Previews of (1991) * 10: (TV Series, 1987 – ) ** Description ** Episodes ** Design and Special Effects ** Cast and Characters ** Writers, Producers and Directors ** Reviews * 11: The Novels ** Novelizations ** Original Novels ** Novels Written by Star Trek People * 12: Star Trek Discography ** From the Series ** From the Films ** From The Next Generation ** Comedy ** Performed by Star Trek Cast ** Original Book and Record Sets ** Records of the Films ** Books on Tape * 13: Star Trek on Video ** Original Series Episodes ** Animated Episodes ** Films Annotated Guide to Resources on the Development, the Phenomenon, the People, the Television Series, the Films, the Novels, and the Recordings, An de:Star Trek: An Annotated Guide to Resources on the Development, the Phenomenon, the People, the Television Series, the Films, the Novels and Recordings